Panty Anarchy
|-|Panty= |-|Angel Form= Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least 5-A, Higher with her Super Weapon, Higher with the Ultimate Weapon Name: Panty Anarchy Origin: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Gender: Female Age: Late teens Classification: Angel, Ghost Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 8 on [[Judgement (Panty & Stocking)|Judgement]]), Cloth Manipulation (Can turn any pair of underwear into guns), Holy Manipulation (Due to being the garments of the Holy Virgin cleansed of worldly impurities, Panty's panties in an untransformed state can leave lasting burns on demons), Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly High-Mid High-Mid is likely not combat applicable), Weapon Mastery (Expert marksman), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Vehicular Mastery, Toon Force (Low level, able to do things like physically interact with speech bubbles), Invisibility (Able to turn invisible), Supernatural Luck, Transformation (Can transform into her Angel form at will to boost her stats), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Shrugged off electricity 5x the lethal amount necessary to kill a person) | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Power Nullification (Can negate any damage and negative effects given to her physical appearance by transforming into her angel form up to and including being transmuted into a machine), Flight, Energy Projection (With the Ultimate Weapon) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Traded blows with Stocking and Scanty) | At least Large Planet level (Far stronger than her base form, Could make huge gashes in The Other Gods), Higher with her Super Weapon (Far stronger than her normal Backlace), Higher with the Ultimate Weapon (Far more powerful than her Super Weapon, Corset feared that it would instantly kill both him and the Other Gods if it hit him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Stocking) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Considerably swifter than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift the Ultimate Weapon) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Stocking who tanked this with no damage) | At least Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters with Backlace, Several kilometers with her Super Weapon, At least several kilometers with the Ultimate Weapon Standard Equipment: Backlace, Heaven's Express Black Card Intelligence: Average, High regarding combat (Panty is a highly skilled marksman, able to pull off precision shots at a moment's notice such as redirecting Stocking's sword while she was mid swing and sniping one of Scanty's bullets out of the air from dozens of meters away) Weaknesses: Tends to not take her job seriously. Can be reckless. Having sexual intercourse too much throughout a long span of time makes her lose her angel status and her panties turn into ash. Her weapons cannot harm nonspiritual related beings (although this can be open to equalization). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Backlace.jpg|Backlace Panty Super Weapon.png|Super Weapon ultimate weapon.jpg|Ultimate Weapon *'Backlace:' Panty's weapon is a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which is capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans; however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design can vary drastically depending on the wearer, with some, like Brief's, proving to be even more capable than Panty's own. *'Super Weapon:' An enhanced weapon used against Santa Claws, Panty's Super Weapon manifests in the form of a large, five-barreled Gatling gun. *'The Ultimate Weapon:' The Ultimate Weapon is Panty's and Stocking's most powerful weapon, formed by combining a vast quantity of both panties and stockings into a massive cannon. Its power is so great that it must first be authorized by Judgement first before being used, and Corset was terrified of what would happen if he were hit by it. Key: Base | Angel Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Panty & Stocking With Garterbelt Category:Gainax Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Cloth Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Snipers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 5